YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 014
"Destiny Bound" is the 14th episode of the series and 61st overall. The tournament continues and Flash duels against Maud Pie. Flash was having a hard time until a miracle happened. What is that miracle? Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Maud Pie Turn 1: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Magna Fighter Lunara" (Left 1) and "Magna Caster Solaris" (Right 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Volt Edge Dragon" (1500/1200), "Magna Fighter Light Boarder" (1300/1100) and "Blazing Light Dragon" (2600/1900) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Maud Maud draws. She then activates "Stone Serpent" (Left 3) and "Stone Eagle" (Right 7) in her Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Stone Sentry" (1400/1300) and "Granmarg the Rock Monarch" (2400/1000) in Attack Position. "Stone Sentry" attacks and destroys "Magna Fighter Light Boarder". "Granmarg the Rock Monarch" attacks and destroys "Blazing Light Dragon". She then Tributes her two monsters in order to Tribute Summon "Tectonic Colossal" (3500/2000) in Attack Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 3: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Starburst Reload" to banish "Blazing Light Dragon" from his Graveyard and draw cards equal to the Level of "Blazing Light Dragon". "Blazing Light Dragon" is Level 7, so he draws seven cards. He then Pendulum Summons "Magna Fighter Light Boarder" (1300/1100) from his Extra Deck and "Magna Fighter Arma" (1800/0) and "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. Maud activates her face-down "Dragged Down" to Tribute "Tectonic Colossal" and send "Flash Heart Dragon" to the Graveyard. After that happens, the second effect of "Dragged Down" allows Maud to Special Summon "Golem Sentry" (800/1900) from her Deck in Defenser Position. "Volt Edge Dragon" attacks "Golem Sentry". The effect of "Volt Edge Dragon" activates, increasing its ATK by 600 during the Damage Step ("Volt Edge Dragon": 1500 → 2100/1200). "Volt Edge Dragon" destroys "Golem Sentry". At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Volt Edge Dragon" expires ("Volt Edge Dragon": 2100 → 1500/1200). "Magna Fighter Light Boarder" and "Magna Fighter Arma" attack Maud directly (Maud 4000 → 2700 → 900). He then Sets two cards. Turn 4: Maud Maud draws. She then activates the effect of the "Stone Sentry" in her Graveyard, banishing it to draw two cards. She then activates "Excavation" to pay 300 Life Points (Maud 900 → 600) and add "Starburst Reload" from Flash's Graveyard to her hand. She then activates "Starburst Reload" to banish "Tectonic Colossal" from her Graveyard and draw cards equal to its Level. "Tectonic Colossal" is Level 8, so she draws eight cards. She then Normal Summons "Muka Muka" (600/300) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Muka Muka", it gains 300 ATK and DEF for every card in Maud's hand. Maud has nine ("Muka Muka": 600 → 3300/300 → 3000). "Muka Muka attacks "Volt Edge Dragon". The effect of "Volt Edge Dragon" activates, reducing its ATK by 300 ("Volt Edge Dragon": 1500 → 1200/1200). "Muka Muka" then destroys "Volt Edge Dragon" (Flash 4000 → 1900). Since a monster with 1500 ATK or less was destroyed by battle, Flash activates his face-down "Starburst Draw" to draw four cards (As "Volt Edge Dragon" is Level 4). She then activates "Infinite Cards". Now she can't discard any cards during her End Phase due to the hand size limit. Turn 5: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Infinite Cards", but Maud activates the Pendulum Effect of "Stone Eagle" to negate the destruction of "Infinite Cards". He then switches "Arma" and "Light Boarder" to Defense Position. He then Pendulum Summons "Volt Edge Dragon" (1500/1200) from his Extra Deck in Defense Position. Turn 6: Maud Maud draws ("Muka Muka": 3000 → 3300/2700 → 3000). She then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Stone Eagle" to prevent "Infinite Cards" from being destroyed by card effects this turn. She then activates "Heavy Storm" to destroy all Spells and Traps oin the field ("Muka Muka": 3300 → 3000/3000 → 2700). "Muka Muka" attacks and destroys "Volt Edge Dragon". Turn 7: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Flash Knight" (1800/600) in Defense Position. Turn 8: Maud Maud draws ("Muka Muka": 3000 → 3300/2700 → 3000). She then activates "Pot of Greed" ("Muka Muka": 3300 → 3000/3000 → 2700) to draw two cards ("Muka Muka": 3000 → 3600/2700 → 3300). She then activates "Stone Eagle" (Left 7) in her left Pendulum Zone ("Muka Muka": 3600 → 3300/3300 → 3000). She then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Stone Eagle" to prevent "Muka Muka" from being destroyed by card effects this turn. She then activates "Quicksand" ("Muka Muka": 3300 → 3000/3000 → 2700) to destroy all monsters on the field. "Muka Muka" attacks Flash directly, but Flash finds and activates the Action Card "Trap Exchange" to discard his entire hand and activate "Defense Draw" from his Graveyard, reducing the Battle Damage to 0 and drawing a card. Turn 9: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Pendulum Loader" to add "Magna Fighter Light Boarder" and "Volt Edge Dragon" from his Extra Deck to his hand. He then activates "Magna Fighter Light Boarder" (Left 3) and "Volt Edge Dragon" (Right 5) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Knight" (1800/600) from his Extra Deck and "Magna Fighter Crossbolt" (1400/1400) from his hand in Attack Position. He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Destiny Bound Dragon" (2400/2100) in Attack Position. "Destiny Bound Dragon" attacks "Muka Muka". He then activates the effect of "Destiny Bound Dragon" to detach an Overlay Unit and increase its ATK by the difference between the original ATK and the current ATK of "Muka Muka" ("Destiny Bound Dragon": 2400 → 4800/2100). "Destiny Bound Dragon" then destroys "Muka Muka" (Maud 600 → 0).